policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Threshold Hologen Research Center
Mount Threshold Hologen Research Center is a big laboratory located on 72 Mount Threshold Avenue in Fairview and is closely affiliated with Mount Threshold University. Background Mount Threshold Hologen Research Center is a two story laboratory that specializes mainly in DNA cloning, biology and chemistry. It contains large front hall with several and rather big laboratories. The front doors lead to the front lobby has been designed for reception and waiting room and there is front desk and several couches, armchairs as well as advertisements related to DNA. Behind the main desk is a door that leads to the hallway that leads to various laboratories. The ground floor contains three labs: animal research, central workstation and cryogenics. The "animal research" part contains three rooms. The first one is computer lab with many computer stations. The second one is a lab where scientists as well as students could observe the behavior of rodents such as mice or rats. It contains multiple cages for rodents, three tables to perform an autopsy and two workstations. There are are various posters and diagrams explaining various biological processes of rodents. The third room is a storage where all cages and equipment is cleaned as well as food for rodents. The central workstation contains several computer stations and fume hoods. It also serves as a chemical storage area. The cryogenics part is divided into two floors. But before students or scientists could enter into cryogenics laboratory they must enter into clean room and wear protective clothing. In the cryogenics laboratory there are several computer stations as well as fume hoods. However since cryogenics is the study of the production and behaviour of materials at very low temperatures the whole laboratory is covered in hoarfrost and icicles are hanging from many tables and shelves. The stairs in this lab leads to the second floor with another cryogenics lab as well as another clean room. The second floor also contains wet bench analysis and computer analysis. The room "wet bench analysis" contains several computer stations and every of these stations are connected to fume hoods where scientists could perform experiments on living cells such as cloning them. Also there are various pictures depicting living cells - from animal to plant cells. The computer analysis are connected with wet bench analysis and it contains another computer stations, but also servers, archives with photographs X-ray cells and special lamps to watch X-ray photographs. Also in whole research center there are various signs warning everybody about hazards in the laboratory such as ultraviolet light, acidic substances, biohazards, radioactivity and many others as well as signs ordering to wear protective clothing, gloves or masks. One of the professors in this research center is Doctor Theodore Sturgeon. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 13: Mount Threshold Research Center This research center is visited by SWAT officers on may 21st. A group called "The Army Of Faith" stormed into Hologen Research Facility a bit after 20:00. This triggered the alarm and the police officers trapped the activists inside. However that also means that all of the scientists and students who were working late are also trapped with the suspects. They proclaimed that they are ready to become martyr and they might also want to make martyrs of the others. The Army Of Faith is a group that is strongly against DNA cloning and working on stem cells. Whatever they believe, they are well equiped and well orgainised and dedicated to their cause. They also sent death threads to various researchers around the world and it isn't the first lab they have invaded. The suspects planned to destroy Hologen facility but the university police was nearby and stopped them but the police officers don't know how many of them are inside. The status of civilians inside is also unknown. Hologen Research Facility deals mainly in DNA cloning and the officers believe that this is the reason why they have been targeted by The Army Of Faith. The suspects are lead by Jean Trouffant who has French descent. He is wanted for bombing abortion clinics before going underground and reappearing in the Army Of Faith. About the hostages, the suspects named only Doctor Theodore Sturgeon as a hostage. The police believe that he is in danger because he is one of Hologen's key researches. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Doctor Theodore Sturgeon and other hostages and arrest or kill the suspects. It is also importat that SWAT officers look for Sturgeon's suitcase. It contains contacts with DNA cloning researchers all over the world and in hands of Army Of Faith it would be a list for a hunting season. Gallery Mount Threshold Research Center 001.PNG|An advertisement found inside the research center's main lobby . Mount Threshold Research Center 002.PNG|An advertisement found inside the research center's main lobby. Mount Threshold Research Center 003.PNG|An advertisement found inside the research center's main lobby. Mount Threshold Research Center 004.PNG|An advertisement found inside the research center's main lobby. Mount Threshold Research Center 005.PNG|An advertisement found inside the research center's main lobby. Mount Threshold Research Center 006.PNG|An animal research lab. Mount Threshold Research Center 007.PNG|One of computer workstations. Mount Threshold Research Center 008.PNG|Another workstation. Mount Threshold Research Center 009.PNG|A room in animal research section for practical classes. Mount Threshold Research Center 010.PNG|Central workstation. Mount Threshold Research Center 011.PNG|A cryogenics lab. Mount Threshold Research Center 012.PNG|Lab for wet bench analysis. Mount Threshold Research Center 013.PNG|A diagram showing the molecular structure of the octanoic acid. Mount Threshold Research Center 014.PNG|Lab for computer analysis. Mount Threshold Research Center 015.PNG|Big lamps for watching X-Rays. Mount Threshold Research Center 016.PNG|Animal research lab. Mount Threshold Research Center 017.PNG|Warning signs. Mount Threshold Research Center 018.PNG|Storage used for cleaning equipment. Mount Threshold Research Center 019.PNG|Another warning signs. Mount Threshold Research Center 020.PNG|Entrance to the cryogenics lab. Mount Threshold Research Center 021.PNG|One of the clean rooms. Mount Threshold Research Center 022.PNG|Another cryogenics lab. Mount Threshold Research Center 023.PNG|A workstation. Mount Threshold Research Center 024.PNG|More warning signs. Mount Threshold Research Center 025.PNG|Interior of the research center. Mount Threshold Research Center 026.PNG|Another warning signs. Mount Threshold Research Center 027.PNG|Wet bench analysis. Mount Threshold Research Center 028.PNG|Computer analysis. Category:Places (SWAT4)